Mitsukai Zansatsu
Moderator Mitsukai Zansatsu, is the antagonist of Story of Hearts: A Dead World Below and the Moderator sent by the Anti-Reconnaissance Intelligence Services (or ARIS) to search Kagai Touketsu and return her to ARIS. Reports Log CLASSIFIED Date: December 20, 2041 Moderator Zansatsu Mitsukai is sent to retrieve the missing Kagai Touketsu that had apparently vansihed under our radar sir. This Moderator is extremely dangerous and has a high chance of killing her therofore, we commanded Mitsukai to use unlethal force against Kagai in order to still be able to control her abilities. Unfortunately sir, this is all the information I have. I will contact you later on sir, If ARIS has given me the report. Thanks you General. Personality ﻿A silent Moderator of ARIS. Mitsukai is a master at his line of duty having to obliderate every lifeform that stands in Academy City's path. Mitsukai is well known for using extremely lethal force against the enemies of Academy City, and having a reputation to slaughter Unitologists brutally and swiftly, making Mitsukai a dangerous Level 5 of ARIS. Apperance ﻿The Moderator uses an Advanced RIG a high leveled suit (used by Isaac Clarke of Dead Space 2). He uses it because of it's mass functions and lethal force against enemies. Mitsukai wears an armor from the Dead Space franchise instead of Halo (Which is Benevolence's theme). There are thrusters located on the legs and clavicles for increased speed and the ability to fly and it's functions are more lethal in Zero gravity uses. The inside of Mitsukai's helmet is unknown as the face of the Moderator is kept inside the helmet of the Advanced RIG. The suit is heavily plated to protect the wearer and carries a more animeish look to it. The aqua blue bar that is attatched to the spine of the wearer represents his or her life, the bar will drain and refill when either, damaged or repaired. Abilities Advanced RIG The Advanced RIG is an RIG worn by Mitsukai (see Apperance). The RIG is highly lethal and posseses many capabilities that can be utilized. Thrusters With the help of these, the Moderator is capable of flying (especially, in zero gravity) and can boost Mitsukai's speed greatly during battle. It also helps overcome obstacles that require levitation. Again, the thrusters located on the legs and clavicles of the RIG. Air Supply Air can be kept inside the armor and the wearer can last for two hours with the suit's air supply it is also an add on to the thrusters since the RIG specializes in Zero Gravity. Durability The Advanced RIG has a great resistance to damage an opponent could inflict unto the user (of the RIG), it being capable of falling of a twenty story building and the wearer can still survive with minor damage. Like other armor's it can resist bullets but, cannot deflect them. The wearers are only people that are Level 9 in the ARIS. Weapons ﻿211-V Plasma Cutter A very reliable weapon it is a high-energy mineral cutter that is Mitsukai's choice of weapon. It is capable of dismembering enemies easily (which is why Mitsukai chose it) despite the fact that it isn't created for warfare. ﻿Quotes ﻿''No Data Available'' Trivia *She is the recreated version of Benevolence's Respawn era (or Noe-00A). *Mitsukai is a Dead Space themed character instead of Halo. (Which was Noe's)